The Mistress
by Isa-Testing123
Summary: What happens when the king of England needs an hier to the thrown and his wife is unable to bear children? He finds someone who can. Enter Isabella Swan: the only daugter in a long line of sons. LEMONS!. Please do not read if you are under 18
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine

This story is really just something I'm writing while on bed rest because I'm bored out of my mind. I can't wait for this baby to get here! Lol

Let me know if you'd like to BETA

* * *

I felt like I was walking into the lions den as I followed the stout chamber maid down the grand hall way. I wasn't of course, but my perdicament might just be worse.

Everyone knew the King needed an hier to the thrown and the Queen was not producing. I suppose after three years he was tired of waiting. Either that, or he had officialy given up hope of his wife providing him with a strong child. It was also a known fact that male children were plentiful in the Swan family. For five generations there were no baby girls in the Swan family. Until Charles Swan, fifth generation male, brought forth a girl. He never said anything but I always knew he was disapointed, ashamed to a certain extent. His father only spawned males. His grandfather and his great grandfather, all the way up to his great great grandfather had had boys. And then there was me: Petite, shy, and most definitely female.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together, to realise why the king had asked for me. It didn't make it any easier to swallow though.

I had cried my eyes out, had begged, and pleaded with my parents when I realised what their intentions were. But my father said it would be a great honor to birth royalty. I also had my suspicions that my parents were being well componsated for my _services._

It made me feel dirty and helpless. And scared.

I'd never done what he was going to expect me to do before. I was only sixteen years old. All of my friends were getting married and having children but it seemed very young all of the sudden.

"You're to wait for his hieness in here, ma'am," the lady nodded to a heavy door engraved with what looked like real gold. It was unsettling to see so much gradour in one place when I had grown up in poverty. Everyone was clothed in rags where I lived and yet here was the king and queen, eating feasts every night and engraving the doors with gold.

"Thank you, I whispered timidly.

The chamber maid gave a curt nod. She too knew why I was here and she refused to even meet my eyes. I wanted to fall down at her feet and beg her not to leave me to this fate but it wouldn't do any good. I would be in grave trouble for shaming my parents, not to mention disobeying and possibly humiliating his hieness.

The door sounded ominously loud in the echoing silence as it closed behind me.

The room was even more grand then I'd thought possible. There was a writing desk pushed to one side of the room with what looked like ivory handles. Atop it set the finest quil pens. The floors were sheathed with fantiful carpets in majestic colors. I'd heard of people being so rich they could have merchandise sent over from India and China even. But I'd never known anyone rich enough to see such things with my own eyes.

Even so none of these things, as beautiful as they were, could distract me from the large bed in the middle of the room.

"Isabella?"

My heart hammered in my chest before running to hide in my throat as I turned at the unexpected voice.

"Your majesty," I courtsied, blushing with nerves.

He seemed to apraise me even as I tried to keep my eyes on the floor. Mere peasents were not to look at royalty in the eye but it was hard to keep my attention elsewhere when I was so overcome with curiosity. He was very handsome, in a frightful way.

His eyes were commanding and his stature was confident. He had the air of someone who had never been told no once in their lives and never lived a day outside of the gorgeous surroundings of a castle. His green eyes held secrets; they looked as if they could belong to someone very dangerous and yet there was the smallest hint of kindness there as well. Mixed stories had flown across the streets of England. Some talked of his wisdom and generosity, his compassion, where others spoke of his ferocity on the battle field and his cruel punishments. King Edward the second of England did not give second chances, nor did he take no for an answer.

"You may look at me," he allowed after a moment.

"You are quite pretty," he decided, circling me like someone deciding wether they should buy something or not.

I blushed, fighting the urge to lower my eyes and anger him. I was dressed in my finest clothing and my father had made sure I ate more than my usual rations for a week so that I did not look a sickly as I usually did.

"Too skinny," he added in a thoughtful matter as if he could read my worries plainly on my face. "But very pretty. You look nervous."

I swallowed, shuffling from foot to foot.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You may speak," he allowed.

I nodded hesitantly. I wasn't positive I would be able to articulate my thoughts. I hadn't even had a chance to think of what I would say to his majesty when I saw him for the first time. I had been too worried about the act that would follow...

"I am, your majesty," I said, shaky.

He nodded as if he had guessed as much.

"You have never had intercourse before?" he guessed.

I was unable to contain my blush this time or the urge to avert my eyes.

"Answer me."

"No," I shook my head.

There was nothing but silence and I worried I had already done something wrong. Did he want someone with more experience? I had voiced my worries to my mother once and she had assured me that his hieness would want someone pure and clean to carry his son, but maybe she had been wrong.

"That's okay," he broke the silence, startling me.

I could hear his footsteps fall on the fine carpeting as he took a step towards me, closing the distance, and lifted my chin so that I had to look at him.

"I'll teach you."

I bit my lip, fighting against tears. I didn't want to do this. This isn't how it should be. I should be in love and married, not trying to creat a son for someone who is married to another.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, looking not at my eyes any longer but watching my lips. I gulped.

"You will be well componsated for your services and all of England will be eternally greatful for their hier."

With that said he lowered his head with the air of someone who has done this a million times and pressed his lips to mine.

It felt weird at first, something completely foriegn to me, as he moved his lips gently but purposfully.

His hands snaked up my arms to my shoulders where he rubbed a small circle with his thumbs before moving his fingers into my hair.

I panicked as his tongue reached out to stroke my bottom lip.

I couldn't do this! This was too much to ask of a mere sixteen year old girl.

"Isabella," he sighed, pulling back and looking at me sternly. "Open your mouth."

I swallowed and shook my head.

"I can't," I whispered. "I can't do this."

He frowned as if thinking for a long time. I fought between wanting to run from the room and not wanting to make a single move under his heated gaze.

"The time for doubt is gone," he finally said. "You have agreed to something and to go back on your word will shame you and your family name."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I realized there was no way to back out of this now. I really never could have backed out of this if I was being honest with myself. My parents had been the ones asked in the first place. Once my father agreed to the arangment I was doomed.

I shook myself rather harshly from his grasp and walked numbly to the bed. I was a doomed person. I had seen a public execution once in the town square and I was guessing I looked much the same as that poor man had as he walked to the scaffold: saddened by his fate but resigned, knowing there was nothing more to be done.

"I will not bring shame to my family," I said, another tear seaping out of my eye and rolling down my lashes. "I will not go back on my word, your majesty."

He seemed plesently surprised by this although I can't believe he would think I should tell him no. I would gather that even if I had said no he would have gotten what he wanted in the end.

I can not put into words the emotions bubbling in my speading heart when he simply walked to the bed and pushed me lightly on the shoulders so that I was sitting.

"I am happy to hear that, Ms. Swan," he nodded.

I opened my mouth obediently when his tongue came to enter this time. My breathing picked up and my heart raced at a dangerous speed as something awakened inside of me.

There was a tingling feeling all over my body but I did not want to feel it. I was doing this out of duty. I was ashamed to feel anything at all.

His majesty groaned and his kiss became more heated, his hands tugging slightly on my hair.

I blushed, squeezing my eyes shut against my free falling tears. I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing but I was afriad I would anger him if I sat here doing nothing so I reached out tentively with my own tongue to meet his.

I gasped at the feeling as he mingled our breath and tongues together effortlessly.

He leaned back, breaking the contact after a moment and studied me with the look of a hunter. He licked his lips. I knew then that only half the stories I had heard were true. There was no way this man was wise, just, and kind. There was something evil hidden in the depth of his eyes.

And it was with this thought in mind that I was commanded to lay back.

I squeezed my eyes shut again as I slowly sank onto my back on the plush quilt, my stomach a mess, my heart heavy with sadness and guilt, and my eyes full of fresh tears.

"There's no need for you to be so meloncholy," King Edward reminded me, sounding irritated. I heard the rustling of cloth but I refused to open my eyes with fear of what I would find.

"This can be pleasurable for you as well," he told me. "So long as you allow it."

I balled my fists together at my sides, promising myself that I would not allow it.

The rustling of cloth halted for only a second before I felt a tug at my skirts.

_God, forgive me_. I thought as the skirts were pushed one by one up my legs and arround my waist. Stockings were pealed purposfully down my legs and the shift was pushed to the side in its turn. And then there was nothing but the cool air of the room.

He gingerly lifted my left foot and placed a kiss on the top of it, surprising me. He then kissed my ankle, up my calf, the back of my knee, and the side of my thigh.

My breathing hitched and I squirmed a bit as a forgiegn feeling washed over me.

He set my foot down without going any further like I had thought he would and moved to do the same to my other side. This time when he reached my thigh he pushed further.

I yelped as I felt something gently rub against my privates.

"Do you feel that, kitten," he asked, his voice gruffer than it had been.

I released a shaky breath as he ran his thumb over the sensitive spot again.

I tried to cross my legs but he kept them apart by force.

"Don't be afriad, Isabella," he murmured, pressing more firmly. My eyes flew open and I gasped.

"It can feel so good, pet."

I wimpered as he applied more pressure and rubbed his thumb back and forth before dipping his finger inside.

"Relax," he implored, pulling his finger out and gently pushing it back in. "It will hurt far less if you relax."

My hips bucked unintentionally and my breathing grew louder. His words weren't even reaching my ears as he continued with his shallow strokes. I vagually remembered that I was ashamed but the thought grew fainter and fainter as a strange feeling swept over me.

"You're getting close," he muttered, almost to himself before pinching me harshly with his thumb and forefinger.

It was hard enough to hurt but despite the pain the tingling that had been residing in the soles of my feet raced up my legs with reckless speed and burst out in the place he had been paying his attention.

"Oh!" I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut for a new reason and shaking my head from side to side on the goose feather pillows.

"That's right, Isabella," he praised, making a couple more shallow thrusts with his fingers.

"Oh, oh, oh god," I muttered, squirming uncontrollably.

My head lulled back as if I could no longer keep it supported as he withdrew his fingers and crawled up the bed.

My eyes were open and I wasn't quick enough to avert my eyes. The rustling I had heard earlier was in deed his majesties clotheing.

I swallowed, mortified but unable to look away. His chest was chisled, his arms were well defined, his hips were narrow, and he was huge. Another feeling of terror swept through me as I thought about that being pushed into my small enterance. I wasn't sure it was going to fit. He was going to be so angry if I messed this up some how but I'd heard it hurt and it would be worse the larger he was.

"You're doing so well, Isabella," he congratulated.

He lifted me gently off of the bed and untied the skirts that were bunched around my waist before lifting my slip over my head and then I was completely bare. I tried to cover myself but he captured my wrists in his hands and pushed me back.

"Do not ever cover yourself from me," he demanded, glaring.

I swallowed.

"Yes, your majesty," I managed to choke out.

"You may call me Edward," he allowed.

My eyes widened. He couldn't be serious!

"Only when we are within these four walls," he threatened, releasing my hands now that it was known that I would not be moving them. I wouldn't dare disobey and he knew this. I couldn't fathom the shame my family and I would suffer if he decided I had not held up my end of this exchange.

"Yes... Edward," I said, forcing myself to mutter the name that was supposed to be the most sacred in all of England.

He nodded once, trailing his fingers down my body. I swallowed my protests as his fingers moved over my breasts. As he spent more time on them I began to squirm again. He seemed to get tired of the grazing he had previously occupied himself with and placed his whole hand over them, squeezing gently and then harder.

He leaned over me to capture my lips again as he slid in with a groan.

"You feel amazing," he breathed, pushing in without hesitation until he hit my barrier.

He pushed himself onto his knees, pulling one of my legs up and placing it on his shoulder.

"Breath," he instructed, watching me carefully.

I took a deep breath in as I was told and as I released it he shoved against my barrier. It hurt so bad I yelped, the zillionth tear of the night spilling from my eyes. But to my surprise he halted and stroked my cheek with surprising gentleness.

I was so confused, bombarded with a million emotions there had been no way to prepare myself for. I was trying to think rationally but _Edward_ didn't wait for long.

"Does it still hurt," he asked through clenched teeth, as if it was taking great strength to stay still for so long.

I actually had to think about his question before I could answer honestly; that's how distracted I was.

I shook my head no and a stream of air hissed out from between his clenched teeth as he withdrew and pushed back in. Replacing the pain was a very pleasurable feeling and I wimpered a little, unable to stop myself.

He reached for my hips and helped me meet his thrust as he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in quickly.

My eyes rolled back in my head. My guilt and apprehension were miles away, my fear completely gone. In that moment I only wanted one thing: more.

I think I may have said this outloud because Edward growled and pushed back in with such force my back slid up on the bed.

"Oh my god," I muttered, reaching over my head to hang on to something.

"Isabella," he moaned, slamming in to me with renewed vigor.

"Oh!"

Edward's muscled arms released my hips to support himself and I gripped onto them, needing something for fear I would fly away if I didn't teather myself to earth.

That same wash of tingles was coming back but I knew how it would end this time. Even so I was unable to keep it away.

"Edward," I screamed, not realizing until long after the fact that I had done so.

He gritted his teeth slowing as my head thrashed from side to side on the pillows.

"Yes," I muttered, a change since I had been saying the exact opposite in the beginning. "Yes, yes!"

"God, Isabella," He grunted, swiveling his hips instead of his thrusting. The movement kept me in heaven for so long I was afraid my heart would stop.

When it finally did stop he picked his pace back up, if anything he increased his spead. The muscles in his shoulders were stretching, his chest shone with sweat, and his jaw was closed tight.

I closed my eyes, overly tired all of a sudden and a little sigh came out of my mouth although I couldn't tell you its meaning.

"Say my name."

I opened my eyes, frowing up at King Edward the second.

He grunted as he thrust forward again, his teeth clenched.

"Say my name again," he demanded.

My breath caught.

"Edward," I uttered, tilting my head as he hit a spot inside of me I had never known existed.

His eyes rolled back in his head, his back curved with the effort of one last thrust, and he stilled deep within me.

"Isabella," He groaned, his head thrown back as mine had been. "Oh my god, beautiful wonderful Isabella!"

He burried his face in the crook of my neck breathing deeply for a moment before with-drawing and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you," he brushed the hair out of my face and kissed each cheek. "You will be staying here until we know if you are with child. If you are you will live here until the child is born of course."

I nodded, dazed and feeling sad and disapointed with myself now that I had come back into my right mind.

"This can be your room," he notified me, getting back off the bed with a chilling grace.

He pulled his breaches back on and tucked his white shirt in before grinning almost bashfully at me.

"Good night, Ms. Swan," he said, business-like. Maybe I had imagined the smile. Of course he hadn't grinned bashfully. I felt ridiculous even thinking such a thing!

"Good night," I whispered.

And with that he closed the door with the same ominous thud it had provided earlier. It sounded as hollow as the feeling in my gut. I curled into a ball, finding the moon through the lone window in the room and let my tears fall unwitnessed, wondering if I was in fact carrying the future prince of England.

* * *

What did you think? This will be my first multichapter story... if you guys think it has potential for full length story. Let me know what you think. I also quite clearly need a BETA if anyone is interested, I'd be eternally greatful. I might also just be craving another adult conversation since I have 10(!) more weeks on bedrest and so far it's been spent talking to my belly and watching The Office reruns. The hubby works ten hour days. Sigh! Anyway, don't forget to leave a review. Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight is not mine.

Another day of bed rest, another chapter. It's short but I'm thinking there will be daily updates, as long as I'm on bed rest, because lord knows once this little baby gets here I won't have time to write. Not that I'm complaining. I can't wait to meet him! :)

This chapter was beta'd by coffee-for-closers. Thanks a million for getting it back to me so soon!

* * *

I had been living in the palace for six days before I saw the Queen. She was walking in the gardens, talking to her ladies in waiting in hushed tones when I spotted her from my bench a few yards off.

Her beauty had been talked about, discussed so frequently at the market place or the town square. The old vender who sold the best fruits said he had seen her while he was delivering some oranges to the palace. He said she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen, with the grace of an angel. A young man passing by had added that she had the smile of a divine one. _And even the calm of Mother Mary herself, _whispered a third. I had very much thought them to be exaggerating, caught up in the unity of the gossip.

But they hadn't been. If nothing else I feared they had belittled her. Her gowns were of the finest silk money could buy, in the most vivid greens and purest white. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an abundance of curls, the brilliant red a striking difference to the emerald of her gown. I wondered how any man could possibly wish for another, even if she couldn't bare children.

I let my eyes linger on the unusual scene before me for a second too long. Her majesty's eyes flashed to my hiding spot and colored****with what I can only describe as hate. She whispered something to the girl on her left and the lady's head whipped in my direction, eyes scrutinized my stomach.

Yes, everyone knew why I was here. I blushed, gathering my books, and rushed out of site, feeling every bit the part of a mistress.

I was an unwelcome addition to everyone here, bringing shame to their most beloved queen.

No matter what his highness said before about England being appreciative for their heir, I knew the truth. _He _would be thankful for an heir to his thrown; the rest of England would be happy to see me leave.

And what if I could not birth a son for him either? I had been the first female in a long line of sons. What if that was a sign? What if I was destined to have a daughter? Or even worse; what if I was barren?

There were no signs yet of me being with child. The physician promised there was still a chance, that it was still early yet for the signs to show themselves. But he still checked every day. Every day for six days I had been asked the same questions and every day I had cringed as I had to say no.

If I thought disapointing the physician was difficult telling his majesty was borderline traumatic.

He came to me on the seventh night.

"Has the physician garunteed us an heir as of yet?"

I swallowed, my nerves at having to disappoint him mingling with the anxiousness I felt when ever I was in his presence.

"No, your majesty," I whispered, looking down at my lap. "He says it is too early for-"

"It has been seven days!" he interupted, causing me to jump. "I have known others that know before this!"

"I apologize, your grace," I said.

He studied me for a moment before releasing a deep breath.

"Undress."

My eyes flashed to his face.

"Wh- what, your majesty?" I stuttered.

His jaw clenched.

"I do not like repeating myself, Isabella," he glared. "I requested that you call me by my given name whilst we are in this room together. And I told you to undress."

I stood abruptly, angry at myself for having irritated him and went to move behind the screen that stood in the corner of my room.

He captured my wrist as I attempted to rush past and spun me to face him.

"I also told you never to cover yourself from me," he reminded me with a sense of dark humor.

I gulped.

"Undress... here?"

He nodded, folding his arms over his chest. There was no way out of anything when the King commands it, even something as seemingly impossible for me as this.

His eyes roamed my body hungrily as I slipped from my peticoat, untucked my blouse, pealed the first layer of skirts off, followed quickly by the others so that I had no time to think of what I was doing. My stockings, held up by makeshift garters, were the only things left when he captured my trembling hands.

"We shall have to buy you some finer gowns," he decided. "This body should not be covered with peasents garb."

"That is most unnecesary," I protested.

He shook his head, untieing the garters and pulling the stockings off for himself.

"One should never reject a gift, Isabella," he chided.

Before I could make my apologies, his lips were on mine. I was expecting the same as he had done seven nights before but instead of the gentle touches and exploring tongue he bit my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as his hands grasped my bottom, pushing me into him.

"You smell so good," he moaned.

I stood, shell shocked whilst he ravaged my mouth and continally pushed me harder against him.

Eventually he decided to guide me. He grabbed my wrist lightly without breaking the exploration of my mouth and forcably brought my hand down his body. When it grazed the front of his breaches he groaned loudly, pushing his hips into me.

I yanked my hand away, appaled.

"You are no longer an inexperienced virgin, Isabella," he said, not exactly unkindly but stating a fact. "You need to learn how to give your master pleasure."

I paled. It was difficult enough simply letting these things be done to me. Now he wanted me to further burdone my conscious?

As appaled as I was I couldn't help but wonder if it would help our chances of creating a child.

He unbuttoned his breaches, letting them fall to the ground and took my hand again, deliberatly setting it on his bare member.

It was hard under my fingers and my eyes widened.

"Pleasure your master, Isabella."

I bit my lip, looking down at my still hand.

"What do I do?" I asked.

He hissed, all of his muscles tense.

"Grip me in a fist," He commanded, voice gruff and strained.

I did as I was told and his head fell backwards.

"Very good, kitten. Now move your hand up and down."

I moved it down once experimentaly, amazing by the softeness of the skin.

"Harder," he demanded, reaching for my hand and squeezing it around him, moving up and down rapidly.

"Perfect," he groaned.

He guided my thumb over the tip each time I came up and made my other hand go underneath to squeeze each time I went down.

When he was positive I would continue without aid he wound his arms around my waist, his lips sucking on my neck.

"Edward," I breathed, overwhelmed by the new experience.

"Perfect, Isabella," he groaned, bringing one hand up to my breasts. He pinched the pink nub there and I squeaked. His member pulsed in my hands.

"Stop," he gasped, pushing me away.

I froze, petrified that I'd done something wrong.

"Get on the bed," he ordered.

I did as I was told, but as I went to crawl to the middle he grabbed my ankles and pulled me so that my bottom was at the end of the expensive mattress.

He yanked my legs onto his shoulders with a growl.

"I was easy on you seven nights ago because it was your first time," he said, pushing the tip of his memeber to my enterance. "I will not be as gentle this time."

Before I had time to feel the adaquet fear his words should inspire he slammed all the way into me, tightening his hold on my legs.

"So good," he hissed.

The last time we had done this it had been marred with pain and nervousness. This time I felt nothing but exquiset pleasure.

"Oh," I gasped, my mouth forming a perfect O.

He grunted, his fingers digging into the flesh of my legs as his thrusts became harder and faster.

My breathing sped to match his thrusts, so much so that my head became light and I feared I would lose conciousness. And the sound of our skin slapping together echoed in the otherwise silent room.

"So good," he growled, his hips smacking against my pelvis bone. "Ugh! Isabella, so tight and warm!"

I fisted the quilt as my breathing went completely erratic.

"It feels so good," I breathed, fire racing through my viens and something tightening in my stomach.

He reached his hand down to where we were conected and pinched and rubbed me roughly without slowing his frantic speed.

I threw my head back, my spine arching off of the bed, and screamed so loud it hurt my throat.

He never slowed this time and wave after wave of agonizing bliss crashed over me, making me pulse and convulse, thrashing on the matress.

I was still screaming when he still even deeper inside of me then before, releasing his sead in a powerful jet.

He colapsed on top of me, seeming unable to move for an immeasureable moment.

I don't know what prompted the action but I ran my fingers through his hair in what I hoped was a soothing motion.

His muscles seemed to relax and he kissed my bare shoulder before slipping out of me with a small shudder.

He kissed both of my cheeks before pushing himself off of me with and exited the bed with awe inspiring grace.

"We will try once a night until the physician grants us a guarantee."

I nodded, dazed but not feeling as awful as I had been. Tonight I felt resigned and... satisfied.

"Yes, Edward."

He nodded, once more securing himself into his breaches before walking to the door. There was definitely the ghost of a smile on his lips this time.

"I shall send over the seamstress to measure you for your new gowns tomorrow."

The hallow thud of the door was just as ominous as it always was but I fell asleep without a single tear.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight is not mine

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and thanks a million to those who sent warm wishes for me and my son.

* * *

"Mistress?"

I looked up from my paper, quil pen stilled. His highness had done me the kindest of favors without even realizing when he had assigned me to this room with its grand writing desk. I had never been fortunate enough to learn at a school but my mother taught me how to read and write. It was my favorite past time.

"Yes," I acknowledged the chamber maid. It was the same woman that had shown me to this room initially. She still refused to meet my eye but I always attempted to be curtious to her. I understood because I would serly share her view point if it were anyone else in my position.

"Your food has been set in the east dinning hall," she notified me.

I could not contain my groan of disgust. I had eaten twice today already and it was not even noon. I wasn't hungry and by all indications I would not be at five o'clock supper now either. But it was his highness' orders that I eat at regular successive intervals for the health of the baby that may or may not be growing within me; absolutely ridiculous.

"Are you ill, Ma'am?" the chamber maid asked, looking anxious.

I shook my head, hoping to set her nerves at ease. Part of me wondered why she showed concern for me now when she could not even look me in the eye but I suppose that was her true nature. She even showed concern for someone she disliked.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "I'm just not very hungry."

"His Highness the King demands it," She frowned in warning.

I got up from the ivory wood of the chair I had been seated on.

"I understand that," I said, trying not to take it out on the poor woman. "That does nothing to improve my appitite however."

I thought I saw a smile grace the old womans face but she wiped it clear so quickly I was positive I had been seeing things. I missed my friends and yearned for human contact that was not only for the purpose of creating an heir so badly that my mind was playing tricks on me.

She turned to leave my chambers but then turned, eyeing me carefully for a moment.

"Might I suggest you taking the hall to the right of your chambers to the dinning hall," she said hesitantly.

I frowned. I was still learning the building and still got lost multiple times a day in the colosal palace but I knew where the east dinning hall was because I had eaten there four or more times each day since my arrival.

"The right hall does not lead to the dinning hall I have been called to, does it?"

"Yes it does, mum," she rushed. "It'll be the last room on the last."

I gnawed on my lip. I did not want to get lost and have to ask someone for help. And if I ran into the King or even more dreadful a prospect... the Queen, whilst I was trying to find my way I would look dumb witted.

"Are you sure I will be able to find it," I asked, wringing my hands together.

I had taken the hall to the left of my chambers every time I was called to the dinning hall but the chamber maid had been serving the Cullen family whilst his Highness' father had been in power so surely she knew what she was talking about. If she said it would be a better route it should be.

"Certainly, ma'am." She nodded, curtsied, and rushed from the room.

The right hall was much fancier than the left, which was grand in its own way. There was an ivory table standing every few feet with velvet cloth and crimson rosses. The windows as well were linned with velvet, long curtains hanging gracefully like paper wrapping the gift of a picturesque view.

I had not been walking for long when I heard voices.

I froze, suspicious. All of the rooms off of the grand hall had doors of cherry wood and they were all closed but still I could hear voices. I had not thought anyone would be here but that was certainly not the case.

The voices were most definitely raised to hear them through the heavy wood of the doorway and they did not sound happy. I debated for a moment going back whence I had come but I finally decided to simply rush past. The chamber maid had promised the last door on the long hall way was the room I needed so if I rushed by the closed doors no one would even know I had been there and I would get to my destination faster.

"You will bed _her_ but not me? Your wife?"

I stopped mid-step as if the breath had been knocked from my body. The voice who had scretched this was not a familiar one but the one that replied certainly was. They couldn't be discussing... _me?_

"You can not bare children," he said calmly. "You know I must have an hier before the thrown is taken from the family."

"Fine," she snapped. "Have your children with _her _but you still have a wife!"

My eyes widened. It did not sound as if her majesty's missive was with her husband bedding another but that he was refusing her.

"Do not raise your voice to me," he demanded in a tone made of iron. I shrinked back but it did not seem to bother his wife.

"You have no right to demand anything of me, Victoria," He said, more calmly. "Many others have demanded divorce or much worse from their barren Queens."

I stiffened, unable to believe my ears. He could not be saying what I thought was meant by those words.

"You would never have me killed, Edward," she sniffed.

"No," he said quietly. "I would not."

"Do you really expect me to pretend as if nothing is happening whilst you freely bed a mere peasent," she hissed, spitting my appropriate title with venom in her voice.

There was a sound of something scrapping on the floor as if someone had stood ubruptly from a chair.

"One should not go around calling names when they have earned the name of whore themselves!"

I gasped, covering my mouth in fear I would be found ease dropping on majesty. I was not sure what the sentence would be for that error but I was positive it would be cruel, even for the King's mistress.

"You knew my heart belonged to James before this dreadful marriage even began," she defended. "It isn't as if either of us wanted this marriage in the first place."

There was a moments quiet while I tried to process what I could yet scarcly believe I was hearing.

"An arranged marriage does not make it void," His Highness said decidely. "Even when I knew you to be barren I did not abtain a mistress until I found you to be unfaithful yourself."

She began to say something but he silenced her with his final word. Not even the Queen would dare dispute it.

"I will not publicly shame you for your actions because our marriage was never one made of love," he said over her. "You may mantain your title as Queen but that is where it ends."

My heart jumped into my throat as I heard heavy foot steps advancing towards the very door I was standing in front of. I did not think twice before I took off at full run towards the end of the long hall way, towards my final destination and food I definitely would not be abe to eat now.

I heard only one more thing before I was out of ear shot:

"And do not say anything more against the girl. Isabella has more spirit than anyone in this court."

* * *

"I was about to send someone after you," The man frowned as I entered the dinning hall, out of breath from exersion and fright. I had almost been caught. What would His Highness had said if he had come upon me standing outside his courters?

"I was lost," I muttered, sitting on the seat he pulled out for me at the long table.

"Well you should not have taken that hall," he said. "The one to the left of your chambers is a quicker route."

"What," I asked, unable to stop myself.

"The hall way to the left of your courters comes directly to the dinning hall, ma'am," he repeated. "The right one takes you out of your way."

Why had the old chamber maid directed me to go that way? If this young man knew the workings of the castle when he looked no more than two and twenty she must have known the hall to the right would be longer. Had she wanted me to hear the unhappy couple argue? What was going on in this palace?

The attendents head swung in the direction of the doors just as they opened.

"Your majesty," he bowed. "Will you be joining the lady?"

My stomach tightened as I looked up through my lashes, not daring to even lift my head. This was not the first time I had seen him during the day but he was always busy doing something or talking with one of his advisors. In the ten days I had spent here he had never once spoken to me outside the four walls of my courters, never once in the rays of the sun.

"I shall," he nodded and my eyes widened.

"Hello, Isabella," he greeted, as the attendent pulled a chair out for him across from me.

"Your majesty," I bowed my head.

The attendant brought him his own plate edged in gold, bowed once more, and then went to stand outside of the door. When it was only me in the room eating some times he would pull a chair up and talk to me. I was sad to see him leave as he was one of the only people I had spoken with since coming to live here. I missed my friends and my family more and more every loney day.

"You have no appitite?"

I looked up, surprised by the sudden break in silence, only now realizing I had been stiring my spoon in the soup without eating the entire time.

I blushed, looking down at my bowl.

"It is very good, Your Majesty," I said, not wanting to get anyone in trouble. "I suppose I am simply still full from eating an hour ago."

"It is important to keep you well nurished for the child, Isabella," he said in a stern tone.

I swallowed.

"Yes, your majesty." I nodded. I wanted to tell him that we were not sure if there even was a child to worry about. I also wondered if he would worry so if "the child," as he only called it were a little girl. I was a little saddened by the fact that if I were not a vessel for the child he so longed for he would probably not worry at all. But I did not voice any of these worries. I only brought the spoon to my lips and choked down my soup.

"Has your day been enjoyable thus far," he asked after he was satisfied I was going to eat.

I frowned. Why was he here? Why, after ten days did he suddenly find a desire for my company? Did the argument he had just had with his wife have anything to do with this sudden interest? He was in all probability speaking to me to prove a point. He could speak to anyone he wished, and did not need the approval of the Queen.

I must admit I was feeling confused about her. I had felt guilty for my nights with her husband. I had felt empathy for her. But now that I knew she had been taken into another mans confidence and bed... I don't know. Anyone else would have been sent to the tower of london for being unfaithful to the King but he had promised her she could even remain Queen.

"Will you premit me to ask something," I asked before thinking.

A ghost of a smile lifted his lips imperceptibly.

"That sounded like a question," he pointed out.

I blushed, spinning my spoon in my bowl again slowly.

"Another one?"

He eyed me curiously for a long while before putting his own spoon down to the left of his bowl and nodding.

"You may," he allowed.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to exhale not only stale air but words.

"Why did you chose me?"

He blinked.

"You know nothing about me," I continued. "And yet you chose me for the mother of your child."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I need an hier," he said, matter of fact. "It is as simple as that. Your family has a lineage of strong males and a record of living long lives."

I nodded. The Swans did not get ill. Our emune systems were well above average. My great grandfather had lived to be one-hundred and three years old.

"Is that all you need to know about the mother of your child then," I asked quietly, never looking up from my bowl.

There was the sound of his chair scrapping across the floor and I looked up hesitantly, scared I had taken it too far. He looked torn between wanting to comfort me and desiring to leave me alone with my troubles.

The door opened and the attendent looked in.

"Are you finished, your majesty," he asked clearly hearing the chair as well.

His majesty looked between me and the attendent before sitting back in his chair.

"No," he said. "But you are dismissed."

The young man looked confused by his dismisal. He was supposed to remain outside the door whilst anyone was eating so that when they had finished he could collect the dishes and assist them with anything else they may need.

"Yes, your majesty," he siad finally, closing the door behind him.

"Isabella, come here," the King directed as soon as the door had closed.

I scrambled from my seat, walking around the table, and curtsing in front of him.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"You are beautiful," he said confidentally, reaching for my hand.

My eyes widened, surprised by the words and the actions as he tugged on my wrist and I stumbled closer to him.

"You have more chance of birthing a male."

He tugged once more and I landed, quite ungracefully in his lap.

"You are blessed with youth which increases your chances of becoming pregnant. You never attended a place of learning but have adaquet abilities thanks to your mother who taught you. And you have a calm and gentle tempermant."

My breath hitched as he turned me so that my back was leaning on his chest and my eyes swung to the door we were facing.

"These are the traits I focused on whilst considering the woman that would bring forth the future prince of England."

His hands wandered under my skirts and I squirmed uncomfortably in his lap.

"What if someone was to come into the room, your grace," I muttered, bitting my lip as his hands wandered up my thighs and rubbed gentle circles on the insides of my thighs.

He ignored my question, creeping even higher up my thighs.

"Which hall did you take to get to the dinning hall this morning, Isabella," he asked, never halting his wandering hands.

He knew! My breathing sped and my heart thudded painfully.

"I did not know the hall led through your courters," I rushed. "I promise it on my life."

He squeezed my thigh and I shrieked.

"Why did you not take the hall to the left of your courters," he asked. "It is the one you have previously been using."

He knew the route I was taking to breakfast? Had he been watching me or did he have someone else keeping an eye on me? Did he not trust me?

"I was curious to know where it led," I lied, not wanting to get the chamber maid in trouble. No doubt she had known their majesties were in a heated dispute. I did not know why she had led me down that hall or wanted me to hear the things I heard but I was sure there had been a purpose. I remembered the smile I had thought I imagined and I simply knew I would keep her secret.

"I have not been in many areas of the palace as of yet," I reminded him. It sounded plausible to me but I still held my breath, waiting to see if he would be able to se through my pretense as if it were made of clear crystal.

"If you wish for a tour of your new home you only need ask," he said calmly, reaching his fingers inside the lace of my knickers.

I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes plastered to the door which I feared someone would come bustling through at any moment. His Highness did not seem to worry about this detail in the slightest. He was speaking in the same tone of voice as if he were sitting down in the grand hall for tea. No one would be able to guess from the other side of the door that he was stroking my sensitive area with his middle finger, slipping it inside my enterance every third stroke or so.

"I did not think to ask," I breathed, leaning my head back against his shoulder, unable to hold it up as he thrust two fingers inside of me.

"Did you hear anything of special interest whilst touring the hall," he asked.

I shook my head, my eyes falling shut despite my desire to keep them open and trained on the door.

"No," I muttered, unable to even address him corectly as his fingers struck up a new rythem inside of me.

His free hand trailed up my stomach and came to rest on my breast as his other hand became rougher. His head came to rest on my shoulder and he licked my ear as his fingers pinched me.

I shreiked.

"I rather dislike being lied to, Isabella," he murmured, pinching me roughly under the lace of my undergarments.

"I- _oh_," I breathed, bitting my lip. "I may have heard your Highness speaking with the Queen."

"That wasn't so difficult was it," he asked, sounding pleased.

I whimpered.

"What you have heard you must not tell a soul," he said, gravely serious. "A man or woman with royal blood is destined to be a slave to the thrown. Our marriage was arranged because her Highness came from a rich blood line. I married her knowing we would never love and we never have. I can not hold it against her when she choses to hold on to the one she does love."

I shuddered, trying to process what he was telling me through the haze of what he was making me feel.

"As long as it remains a private matter all is well," he continued. "But I will not be shamed in front of my people. She will go unpunished as long as the secret is kept."

I groaned as his thumb was added, rubbing around my enterance as his two fingers pushed in and out.

"Do you understand, Isabella?"

I could not answer at first because of the feelings that were building in my stomach.

"Isabella," he prompted. "I asked if you understood what I was telling you."

My eyes rolled back in my head, my words getting stuck in my throat as one of his fingers rubbed an extremely sensitive nub inside of me.

"Isabella!"

"Yes," I choked out. "Yes, I understand. I will not tell a soul."

He kissed my earlobe, pulling his fingers out of me and then his entire hand emerged from under my skirts.

"Good," he nodded.

I opened my eyes, panting and embarrassed by wanting him to continue. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was his mistress but only a simple whore would want more.

"Get up," he ordered.

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I scrambled from his lap, going to walk back to my spot at the table.

"Now lean over the table."

My heart stilled seconds before my feet did.

"Wh-what, your majesty?"

He pointed to the table and looked at me pointedly, not going to repeat himself but waiting, as patiently as a King ever can.

I walked over to the spot he had indicated shakily and leaned over the large oak table until my stomach was pressed to the smooth wood.

I could not see him but I heard the scrap of the chair legs and the heavy foot falls of him coming closer as my breath sped until I felt his hands come to rest on my hips.

He leaned over me so that my back was once more pressed against his muscular chest and pressed his lips to my ear.

"Be very quiet," he whispered.

I swallowed as he took my hands and laid them in front of us on the table top. His hands then bussied themselves with dropping his breaches so that they pooled at his ankles.

He kissed the side of my neck, brushing the side of my corset away from my skin and placing a kiss to my bare shoulder next, his hands following the firery path of his lips.

He pressed a kiss into each vertibre in my spine through my new gown as his hands worked there way down my body. And then his foot wedged between my legs, forcing vulnerability.

I closed my eyes, clenching my hands into fists on the table as I heard and felt the rustle of my skirts being lifted.

"Silence, my angel," he reminded me.

I took a deep breath. Before I could even release the air he had pushed in, groaning and throwing his head back.

"You're always so tight," he hissed.

He set a fast rythem, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. My legs wobbled and he grabbed my shoulder, forcing my back to arch and his tongue to come in contact with my neck.

"Always so good," he murmured.

"Ugh!"

He bit my shoulder hard enough to convey the fact that I was being too loud.

"If you are not quiet people will hear," he said, slamming in to me with more force than before. "Is that want you want?"

"No," I maoned, resting my head on my arms.

"Adress me properly," he demanded, our hips crashing together as I fought to match his pace.

"No, your majesty," I groaned, squirming against the table. "I do not wish for people to hear."

His hands dipped into the top of my corest, wedging down between the table and my breast.

"Good girl," he simpered, pinching my pink mounds.

I bit my lip, trying to keep my embarrassing noises to myself.

"Isabella," he murmured. "Isabella, Isabella."

Each time he uttered my name his thrusts became a little rougher, his speed a little quicker.

"You're so warm," he growled, trying and failing himself to keep his voice down. "So warm and tight. Mine!"

An explosion burst in my stomach, my legs tingled all the way up from the balls of my feet, and there was no use attempting to hold my cries in. I bit my lip until it bled and Edward still had to cover my mouth with his hand.

He withdrew quickly, not waiting for the agonizing bliss to cease washing over me and turned me over on the table, pushing my knees up so that my calves rested on his shoulders. He leaned his hands on either side of my head and thrust back inside of me so quickly my eyes crossed.

"All mine," he gasped, slamming in to me again and again.

"Edward," I muttered in senseless jabber, forgetting momuntarily that I was not to call him that outside of my chambers.

He growled, reaching one hand down to rub me as he continued his hectic pace.

My eyes widened, my mouth opened into that perfect O once more, and I flung my head back with a loud _thud _against the wood of the table. I tried to close my legs because the pleasure was just too much, almost more than I could handle, but Edward kept them open forcefully with his hands.

His lips found mine as his thrusts sped, his fingers pinched the nub inside of me, and he swallowed my screams as the coil in my stomach snapped once more.

I laid, exhuasted and unable to do anything other than make my hips to meet his, as he continued, undaunted.

After another five or six maddening thrusts his jaw clenched and his nostrils flaired, his movements becoming jerky.

"Almost," he snarled, hitting with his hips more forcefully than ever before. He seemed determined to get something. I could only guess he was fighting for his own release.

His hands slid under my back and he lifted me until I was sitting, chest against chest, legs still flung over his shoulders.

"Yes," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Yes. More. Isabella, please!"

I had no idea what he was begging for but something about it moved me. He looked almost vulnerable in that moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck, met his hips with more vigor, and tightened my legs with all my strength.

He stilled almost instantly, his forehead dropping to my shoulder where he bit down hard to muffle the sounds coming from him.

He remained motionless, panting against my skin as my shoulder throbbed and another part of me continued to convulse.

"If that did not create a child I do not know what will," he chuckled, pulling out of me and reaching down for his breaches.

There were so many things that left me speechless about this situation. Had he really just taken me on the grand dinning hall table? Had he acted like nothing happened afterwards? Had he actually... _chuckled?_

He brushed my skirts back down and offered me his hand.

I took it hesitantly, dazed.

"I shall see you tonight, Isabella," he said formally, again as if nothing had just happened between us.

When he got to the door he paused and looked at me from over his shoulder.

"You can be as loud as you wish then."


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight is not mine

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked it. And I'm sure none of your husbands minded being woken up after ;) Lol!

In other news I was looking on the internet and I found an article that said my baby boy was probably about 4 pounds at this stage,(I swear he's heavier than that and it's all positioned on my bladder.) It said it was the weight of a grown up duck so my husband has decided to start calling our son Donald, proceeding to talk in his worst donald duck voice when he's talking to him. This is why Eli is going to pop out thinking his dad is from the wonderful world of disney. Sigh

* * *

Day number eighteen marked two very important hallmarks. Someone other than the chamber maid talked to me and I missed the first day of my menstral cycle.

I sat there on the foot of my bed in the dispairingly lonely room wringing my hands together nervously. I had been late before but only one or two days. I had never been more than two days late. It only made sense that I should wait until tomorrow before bringing this news to his Highness' attention. If there was still nothing tomorrow I would tell his majesty before I even sat down to breakfast.

That was the resonable plan but I could not help but suspect that if I did not notify the King of my suspicions he would be teribly angry with me.

But then again would he not be angry if I did tell him and I was wrong? That might even be worse than the first prospect.

"What am I going to do," I sniffed aloud. I had tried so hard not to cry whilst living here. I had not always been succesful but I had tried so very hard. This situation was just too much for me.

I had been taken from my family, from my friends. Worse than that I had been thrown from my family. They had willingly tossed me to the lions for a lump of money and the promise of honor.

Everyone had been promised something. His Highness had been promised the heir that he longed for so intensly. England had even been promised something. This heir was to save the kingdom from being passed onto another family who did not have their best intrests at heart.

What was I to end this journey with? What would I have when everyone was done with me? I would not even have my virtue. No one would wish to marry me if another had already had me.

I would only have this baby that may or may not be growing inside of me. Whether it was a boy or a girl I would love it and protect it because if anyone knew of the dangers in this place it was me.

"I will always be there," I whispered, resting my hands on my stomach and squeezing my eyes shut against the tears. I was not even ready to be a mother and yet it was all I had. But in all fairness I would be all this child had as well. If it were a girl she would be tossed to the wayside by her kingdom and people, perhaps ever her father. If it were a boy it would be seen as the heir to thrown of England and nothing more. Except by me.

It was with this thought that I stood, determined and resolved, and went to my chamber door.

"Can you call His Highness, please," I asked the attendent.

The young womans eyes widened.

"Call his Highness, Ma'am," she asked, shocked.

I nodded.

"And ask him to come here," She asked.

I nodded once more.

"Please," I added. "Tell him it is of grave importance."

She rushed off, her skirts a flutter of darb colors behind her.

Thankfully I was not left to wait for too long because I was quite positive I would pass away from an anxious fit.

"Do you have news," Edward barged into the room without a greeting, his face openly curious and nervous. His abandon of ediquit, his emtions displayed on his face in stead of hidden behind a mask of authority, were signs of his own anxiousness.

"What is to happen when we have accomplished our goal," I asked, straight to the point.

He frowned, taken off gaurd. He hadn't even thought of the prospect that I should ask to see him unless I had news about our child.

"Anyone born with royal blood will be a slave to the thrown," I quoted him from the other day although I blushed when I thought about what it is we had been doing whilst those words had been spoken.

"I understand he will be placed on the thrown when he is older," I continued. "But what kind of life will he have?"

Edward blinked, looking over his shoulder and stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"He will have the very best life," he promised me.

I was a bit surprised he was taking my questions seriously and had not been angered by me asking them.

"He will have wealth, power, respect-"

I shook my head.

"And love?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I understand that you are upset but you will not interupt me again," he warned.

I took a deep breath, trying to squalsh the worry that I had been feeling since I realized this child might be reality sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," I bowed my head and he nodded in forgivness. "I'm anxious to hear your responce though, your grace."

"Of course he will be loved," he assured me. "He will be loved by all of England."

I looked at him through my lashes, hoping not to upset him again.

"And you, your Highness," I whispered. "Will you love him?"

He studied me for a moment before nodding.

"He will be my child," he said slowly. "I will certainly love him."

I nodded, feeling a little better.

"And if it is to be a girl?"

The question rang through the room as if it had been shouted only because there was no responce to follow.

"We must not think such things," he hissed. "I would love any child of mine own. However England needs an heir."

I placed my hands on my stomach without thinking about what reaction this would bring. Edward's eyes followed the placement of my hands carefully but his mask of authority was back and I could not read a thing expressed there.

"What about me," I forced myself to ask. "Will I be premitted to see my child?"

His Highness frowned.

"I would never take a child from its mother," he notified me, sounding defensive. "It will need you here as it is growing into adulthood."

There was nothing guraunteed I knew. He was allowed to change his mind at any point. And I noticed he had not said anything about permanance but I would have to take what I was offered. I was no one to demand anything.

"Thank you," I bowed.

He nodded once.

"I have missed my first day," I got out. "I have missed no more than two days in my entire life. If I have no cycle in the morrow you have accomplished your goal."

His eyes flashed to my stomach and my hands forced down tighter as if I was already trying to save my baby from his destiny.

"We must share this news immediately," he decided. "But we shall wait until you are quite sure of it."

"Yes, your majesty," I curtsied, thankful he would wait until I was sure.

His eyes remained on my stomach for a long while before he blinked and was once more back to himself.

"I have many responsibilites to occupy my day but I shall be back tonight."

I frowned, confused. I had just notified him that he had in all proboblity accomplished his purpose in bedding me so why would he be returning tonight?

"Yes, your grace," I murmured.

* * *

His Highness always entered my chambers at night fully clothed and would take his leave when he had finished with my body. But tonight he arrived in his night dress.

"Shall we retire," he motioned towards the bed.

"Beg my pardon, your majesty," I said, confused and not wanting to sound disrespectful. "Are you going to be sleeping here?"

"Yes," he said simply, getting in to the bed and pulling me down with him.

I tensed but his Highness did not seem to think his actions out of the norm at all.

"I wish to be here in the morning," he said.

His majesty the King had used my body twenty times in the least but this marked the first instance in which he had simply held me.

* * *

Don't anyone go giving me crap for the lack of lemons in this chapter. This needed to be written and there will be a pretty zesty lemon in the next chapter. My husband has already read it and assures me you'll like it. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight is not mine

I'm sorry about the gap in updates. I went into labor... again. This is the second time it's happened. Thankfully my water didn't break and they stopped the contractions. I'm thirty-five weeks so chances are he'd be fine but we want to keep him in there as long as possible. Little Eli is just too excited to be born and see the world already!

* * *

Rays of light shone through the window, the soft fabric of the drapes blowing in the light breeze, and the birds chirped a harmonious melody outside of my window. I realized all of this however after I noticed a pair of very strong, very comfortable arms around me.

It took me a moment to remember His Majesty coming to me in the night, pulling me to him. It did not look as if he had moved once all night. Neither of us had; his arms were still enclosed around my waist, his face nestled in the crook of my neck causing his warm breath to fan out over the sensitive flesh of my earlobe. The only difference from last night was that I lay now turned towards him, my hands resting on his chest.

My stomach plummetted, filling with butterflies. I shouldn't be feeling like this. He was the king of England. I was his mistress. End of story. The only reason he had even spoken to me was for the purpose of conseaving a child together, an heir to the thrown so the crown would not be taken from his family. But he had answered my questions with an honesty I could not deny yesterday. There was more to him than met the eye. He would not take a child from his mother, even if said mother would be a mere peasant.

He had looked past the obvious, no schooling and no money to the traits he wanted his child to have. It was not enough to spark any hope that there would ever be something between us but it was enough to ensure my child, future prince of England or not, would have a good father.

My hands fluttered from their resting place on Edwards chest to my stomach, the butterflies reconveaning somewhere in my heart, making it beat over time.

Could this be it? I did not feel any different, no sickness or intuition that some mothers speak of. ...But I did not feel the painful cramps of a menstral cycle either. I had never been more than two days late before. My mother had teased me something harsh before about being so painfully punctual that even my cycle dared not be late. But late it was.

And after so many... meetings with the King could there be any doubt that his seed had been implanted within me? My cheeks flushed crimson as I thought of our escapade in the grand hall, remembering his surprisingly carefree words: "If that did not create a child I do not know what will."

It was rather crude of him to say, almost as if he were bragging. But I must admit he was right. I did not know much about intercourse, having only been with his Majesty, but I knew as surely as I know the sun will rise that, that had been above ordinary. Perhaps His Majesty had something to brag about.

Everything was so confusing. I had wanted more in that moment. I knew someone could enter the grand hall and find us out at any given moment. I knew that his behavoir was marked with contempt for his wife. I knew also that his only purpose in so doing was to create a child.

And yet all I remember in those moments of heat were wanting more, feeling alive, and _needing. _I could only wonder if he too had felt the almost animalistic need for my own body.

My cheeks flamed a most vivid hue of red and I burried my face in my hands even though there was no one there to witness it. What was happening to me? Only three weeks ago I had been a blushing virgin, inexperienced and scared out of my mind. I was still scared and I wasn't as experienced as some. But I was now blushing for a whole new reason.

My blush intensified as I felt rather than saw the King shift as if waking up.

Sure enough not seconds later his muffled voice spoke out, sounding disoriented and undeniably sleepy.

"Isabella?" His breath reached out like a caress to warm my neck. "Are you awake?"

He pushed himself up on one elbow, brushing the hair from my face, more from anxiousness than affection I'm sure.

I let me hands fall, praying the pink had faded but knowing it was futile. His close proximety, the intense gaze of green eyes made it not only improbable but imposible.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," I choked out.

He made no reply but to scrutinize me, his eyes gazing calculatingly at my cheeks.

"Are you too warm, Isabella?" he asked finally, his fingers tracing the pink hue of my cheek bones.

I shook my head, purposfuly bringing my face away from his touch without seeming disrespectful. I could not think with him that close.

"No, your Grace," I assured him.

He looked ready to dispute this but only shook his head, sighing.

"I have asked you to use my given name whilst we are alone," he reminded me.

Actually he had said to call him by his first name while we were within the four walls of my courters but I did not remind him of this.

"I apologize... _Edward_."

It felt so odd to call him by his first name, so intament. And yet I had known him in the most intament of ways time after blissful time.

"How are you this morning," he asked hesitantly, never taking his watchful eyes from my face.

My own eyes fell ubruptly away as my hands fought the urge to rub my stomach. I knew this not to be an innocent unassuming question. He wished to know something that would change my life, alter the very course of fate. Not only would my life be changed, it would be stolen. My life had never been my own. My entire existence had been devoted to my family up to this point. The weeks I had spent in the palace had been the freest time in my life and even then I was serving the purpose of another. I knew I would love this child for all of eternity with all of my heart but from this moment onward, with no taste of freedom in my belly, I would br a mother. I would be striving for the safety and happiness of my child before all else for the rest of my meager life.

"Are you... feeling ill?" he continued, almost nervously. It was times like these that made me wonder if Edward really was only seeking an heir. He had said himself that he was a slave to the thrown. It must be a very lonely life.

"There has been no evidence," I began, blushing anew. How do you tell the King of England you have not begun your mestral cycle?

I blew out a breath, flustered.

"I think we should call for the physician," I finally said, dodging the whole topic of the female cycle.

A look of alarm flashed accross his features before he regained hi composure, managing to look regal despite a case of bed head.

"Do you beleive there is... that we have-"

He shook his head angrily at himself, maybe not as in control of his emotions as I had thought.

I surprised myself by cautiously resting my hand on his forarm, hoping to calm him.

"I have never been two days late before this," I whispered.

His eyes laid on my face for an immeasurable moment before he captured my hand and pressed his lips to the palm.

"Finaly," he breathed.

I could no longer contain the laugh of relief that had been lurking some where deep in my chest. Edwards lips quirked upward, transforming his face into a rare display of peace and joy and gently pushed my shoulder so that I was laying on my back. He kissed each of the fingers on the hand that had been captured before sucking on the pulse point on my wrist.

My breath spiked.

"Th-the... should we not call for the physi-"

"Ssh," he cut me off, silencing me by capturing my lips with his.

"Don't think," he murmured, pushing my night dress up my body. "Just feel."

So I did not think. I did not think about the old physician or what would happen when he served us our garuntee, or our lives being stolen from us. I did not think of Edwards motivation, for we had already acomplished our purpose. I just felt.

I felt him kiss his way down my bosy, stripping me of my night clothes as if we had been blessed with forever, being more gentle than he had been even for the first time. I felt my body react his without the worry of completing a goal; my breasts swelled and my nipples puckered under his torturous touch, my skin boke out in goose bumps, and my breathing sped. For the first time when he eased himself into me we felt like two puzzle peices, destined to come together effortlessly. My legs came around his waist out of instinct and feeling instead of his guidence and the pace we kept was _our _pace. Edwards hands came to cup my face and his eyes board into mine with each heavy thrust and for the first time my own eyes stared undauntingly back.

* * *

AN: So there it is. She's pregnant and I am too... still. Ugh, is it almost over? Lol. And I even added a lemon for you guys because I know you love them, don't deny it. ;P It was extremely tame but still hot? I hope. Lol. Ok, until next time my friends!


End file.
